That Night
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: My view of what happened to Duncan and Courtney after their kiss. Set right after their kiss: TDI, episode 12, Basic Straining


**Hey guys :) This was written to Duncan and Courtney for my birthday, which was on saturday :3 **

**Enjoy!**

**...Please Review?**

Many people feel many different emotions after their first kiss. Courtney was no exception to this rule. Although her sudden kiss with Duncan hadn't been her first kiss, it had certainly felt like it, what with all of the oddities he was making her feel inside. She felt so utterly conflicted inside, she couldn't even comprehend how to feel.

To even say that she felt free was an understatement; it was much more than that. She felt unconstrained, and unlimited. It was if a giant stack of gold bars were just magically lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to hide behind that ridiculous, resistant wall of denial anymore; she liked Duncan. No, it was more than just a crush, much, much more.

She sighed, entering the boat house where everything had started that night. When she had started walking away from Duncan, smiling slyly at him as she did so, she hadn't really thought of exactly where, or what she'd been walking to. And about twenty paces away from the dumbfounded boy, she'd then realized that she'd just left the cabins in her rash choice of judgement. Inwardly groaning, she wouldn't let her temporary ignorance consume her, as she held her head up high and merely walked to the next best place; the boat-house.

She didn't know what exactly had drawn her there. She'd figured Duncan would need some time to get congratulated, and recover over the initial shock that she'd kissed him. Holding back a childish squeal, she couldn't help but replay the last part of her sentence in her head. She was proud that she'd finally done it, finally substantiated her feelings for the immature delinquent.

It hadn't taken much effort, really. Everybody had probably thought that she'd finally overcome that wall of denial in her system, and learned to accept her feelings for the boy.

But that wasn't the case at all.

Sure, maybe she'd been lightly attracted to him at first, the attraction growing stronger with each moment they'd had. But it wasn't hard to deny her feelings for him, because those true feelings hadn't really formed yet. It was merely a small, tiny, insignificant crush that she could easily hide and override. Yet, the events at the boat-house, and stealing food from Chef's kitchen earlier that evening, was the magic potion that made her develop true feelings for her love interest.

So, she'd kissed him.

Her insides were still fluttering, still congratulating her for finally admitting the truth, much like DJ and Geoff would be congratulating Duncan at the moment for having 'scored' with her; or for having gotten her to finally admit her feelings for him, she couldn't really tell. Sighing shakily, she sat on the same crate she'd sat on only a mere hour or so earlier. She couldn't believe all that had happened in that mere hour; she'd openly flirted with the delinquent, broke the rules-she had never felt so ashamed, yet so proud at the same time-, binged on smores, thrown up, then kissed the guy who'd been pulling at her strings and pushing her buttons from the start.

Yet, she stopped her non-belief, and finally learned to accept it. With a small hum, she couldn't help but dangle her legs a bit, smiling softly as past events soared through her mind.

"Hey," a voice asked her, just as soft as she thought hers would sound if she tried to speak. She wasn't startled, nor did she even think about ranting off at him about how he should've knocked or made sure to get her attention before scaring her. That was all in the past, now it was time for the present.

"Hey yourself," she said, smiling delicately at the desperado she'd just kissed. He smiled back and walked over next to her, resuming to take the seat he'd previously sat on, as well. Yet, what surprised her the most was that he took her hand in his, holding it firmly, yet delicately, as if he'd been waiting quite a while for this moment.

"So what, pray tell, do we do now?" Courtney asked, her voice coming out pleased, yet curious. He smirked at her, before getting off of his seat, and standing up, walking about the room as if looking for something. She was confused at his actions, before suddenly, he found a small black box, hidden in discretion, and punched it, so that it shattered into pieces. Not until she'd thoroughly looked at the pieces had she realized what exactly that item was; a camera. She looked at him with pure adoration on her face, seeing that heart of gold shine through his 'tough' exterior.

He pushed aside some crates into a decent-sized pile, before sitting down on the floor and leaning against them, using them as a make-shift pillow. She didn't know what exactly had come over, but suddenly she found herself standing and walking over to him, sitting right beside him. He snaked one of his arms around her waist, and what surprised them both the most was that she actually cuddled onto him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping one of her arms around his waist in an affectionate gesture.

He chuckled and kissed her head, and she smiled and hummed in response. Soon she felt his hand go through her hair continuously, playing with it and twisting it around and around his fingers. She loved the feeling, and wouldn't have dared move, not even for the hundred thousand dollars they were both here to win.

"In answer to your question, Princess….you decide. You call the shots now, you hold all the cards, so...your choice," he answered her, his voice dangerously soft in contrast to his usually booming voice. She was stunned by his hushed demeanor; it was if the decision she made would change their lives. She took a deep breath, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"I want...us. I think we should be together…" she trailed off quietly, her face flaming up slightly. It was true, she really did want to be with the punk. She looked up at him cautiously, prepared to see that everlasting, irking smirk on his face. Yet she couldn't find it; it had been replaced with a real, genuine smile. He bent forward to lay a chaste kiss on her brow and she smiled back, knowing she'd missed the right choice.

"I think so too, Princess. You made a good choice." She smiled and remained quiet, simply engraving the moment in her mind. His hands began to play with her hair again and she smiled, cuddling in his chest deeper. "You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen, you know that Princess?" The girl laying on him couldn't help but giggle, flattered by the compliment, and the nickname he continuously used. True, at first she'd hated the name, but she'd learned that it was a compliment, and a term of endearment, rather than a mockery of her being.

They lay like that for a while, simply basking in each other's company, glad that Courtney didn't have to hide her feelings anymore. He continued stroking her hair, kissing her head occasionally, and complementing her just to hear that adorable laugh of hers. She had no clue that he could really be so sweet, it really was quite a delight. They continued to lay there until suddenly she blurted out, "Duncan, I love you."

Her eyes widened at her words as she gasped and covered her mouth, not able to believe that those fateful words had just come out of her mouth. She'd blown it, she'd just blown every single chance of being with him. There was no way he could return her feelings, that was near impossible.

Suddenly she felt his lips on her head as he sat up, bringing her up with him. She was forced to look at his face, and he smiled at her. "I'm glad you feel that way, Darlin', 'cause I love ya too." She blinked, and leaned forward, kissing him softly. He kissed back, and she was relieved.

And the rest of that fateful night, was history.


End file.
